Computers and other electronic products, e.g., televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use memory devices having memory cells to store data and other information. A memory device usually includes a semiconductor die where memory cells are formed. Some memory devices include multiple semiconductor dies arranged in a stack. It may be time consuming to perform testing of memory devices with stacked semiconductor dies.